User blog:LuisAngel01/FSF Rewind: Foxter and Pals!
Hi everyone''!'' Today I would like to present something new for today's blog. And on this occasion I would like to show you a rewind about something that maybe many of you at some point made you curious. Well today I will show you what has happened to the anthropomorphic customers that have been hidden for a long time, which are: Foxter, Cindy, Bonnie Dundee, Conne, Loke and Stevenwolf!'' These anthropomorphic characters were long in labor for their creation, they would not be like any other character, because these would be exactly a couple of foxes, a couple of rabbits, a young lion and a young wolf, respectively. What Went Right '''1.- A design similar to the other customers' Although, Flipline Studios has already made anthropomorphic animals with the game JackSmith, the designs of these characters was a world of difference with respect to the clients that visit the restaurants in the Papa Louie saga, so the purpose was to have anthropomorphic animals with the design of the characters of the Papa Louie saga. 2.- An outfit that matches with the fur One of the main points for the characters had a good style is that the fur of the characters agreed with their clothes, because hair color also influenced whether the characters saw well or if you need changes. While years ago some outfits did not seem to match, when Flipline revealed a wide range of clothing, accessories and colors, it allowed that task to become easier nowadays. 3.- Relations with friends and their family Another key point is that these characters have a well-defined personality, with respect to how they behave, what they like, and their previously announced activities. However, he also had to influence with respect to his family and acquaintances and it could be noticed that these characters got along well with others, so not only his appearance would be defined, but also that he could be noticed who are his relatives and his friends respectively, because these, having no physical features with respect to their adoptive parents, had another method to note that they are family of other characters. What Went Wrong 1.- Many time in work The excess of time that required a job of such magnitude, and the short time available, brought with it a series of problems to carry out this work, since having to give priority to other issues generated the possible loss of time to carry out this work, and This is a very tedious project to finish, taking in count that was a total of 6 anthropomorphic customers to be created. 2.- Transition from one tool/app to another At the beginning of this project, some years ago, I only worked with the famous editing platform called "Paint", this application had its limits, but in spite of that I was able to do All Cleaned-Ups for other customers, and other types of editions, in addition to that I was able to advance a bit in this project, by the time I started working with other online and downloadable applications like Pixlr and Inkscape respectively, I had the feeling that this project would end quickly, however, it did not happen, the transition caused the image quality decreases what caused more work to be done, and more time was necessary to achieve it. 3.- Differences between Vulpes, Oryctolagus, Felidae and Canis. One of the most important points to carry out this project was the difference between the species, at first I thought of differentiating each species with another, however the design of these was a puzzle because making the difference was a labor that took a lot time, so that little by little many ideas were discarded to obtain them, including the most notorious that would be the tail of them, designing one for each species caused the loss of a lot of time, in turn that the aperience of this influenced the appearance of this one, reason why in the end it was decided to leave that the supposed tail would not be in view of observer. Conclusion Although, until now the only character finished is Foxter, being honest. This is one of the projects that more work, time and dedication has taken me to make, and is one of the biggest challenges I have had in terms of design and development. Further, I managed to obtain many qualities regarding the design of the fan customers, which were reflected in other characters previously presented. If you want to know more left a comment here belong. That's all for now, and thanks to read this''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts